My Fierce Wife
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Pergi dan jangan lagi mengganggu suami orang yeoja tak tahu malu!" ketus Jaejoong./ YunJae.


_**Tittle : My Fierce Wife **_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Tentukan sendiri ne. **_

_**Rate : T**___

_**Cast : **__**YunJae**__** and Jung Hyunno**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong. Mahasiswa semester 6 Program _Study_ Sastra Klasik Fakultas Sastra dan Seni universitas _Cassiopeia_ itu sangat populer baik dikalangan mahasiswa sendiri maupun para dosen dan karyawan _Cassiopeia_.

Bagi para _namja_, sosok Kim Jaejoong terlihat begitu berkilau, polos, imut, anggun, rapuh dan naïf. Mirip seperti seorang malaikat terluka yang minta dipungut dan diperhatikan.

Bagi para _yeoja_, sosok Kim Jaejoong terlihat begitu menyebalkan, mengesalkan dan menakutkan. Mirip sosok iblis yang menyeramkan. Para _yeoja_ benci pada Jaejoong karena _namja_ itu dianugrahi wajah rupawan super cantik yang membuat iri, dan hebatnya wajah itu alami dari lahir bukan hasil permak ahli kecantikkan. Selain itu, para _yeoja_ juga membenci Jaejoong karena _namja_ cantik itu begitu galak dan suka memonopoli Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang menjadi idola hampir semua _yeoja_ di _Cassiopeia_.

Lalu apa hubungannya Jaejoong dan _namja_ bermarga Jung itu?

Oh, semua penghuni di _Cassiopeia_ tahu kalau Jung Yunho, aktor dan model papan atas itu sangat tergila-gila pada Jaejoong meskipun _namja_ bermata musang itu tahu seperti apa Jaejoong sebenarnya.

Iblis berwajah malaikat (Yuuki pernah dibilang seperti ini sama orang yang benci pada Yuuki). Itulah sosok Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Indah dan menawan namun mengerikan diwaktu bersamaan.

.

.

_Doe_ _eyes_ itu menatap jengah gerombolan _yeoja_ yang tengah mengerumuni sosok _namja_ tapan berkulit kecoklatan, bermata sipit setajam musang, pemilik bibir seksi berbentuk hati, Jung Yunho. Yup. Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu mata kelam Jaejoong harus melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya iritasi dan kesal.

"_Yah_! Bisakah kalian semua pergi!" suara lantang yang keluar dari _chery_ _lips_ merah menggoda milik Jaejoong itu berhasil membuat perhatian puluhan yeoja itu beralih padanya.

_Well_. _Yeoja_ mana yang tidak takut pada Jaejoong? Karena wajahnya yang super polos itu tidak ada _namja_ yang percaya kalau Jaejoong adalah sosok yang sangat galak. Hanya para _yeoja_ saja yang pernah menjadi korban keganasan Jaejoong ketika marah, itu pun hanya terjadi bila para _yeoja_ itu merusak _mood_nya dengan bersikap murahan pada Yunhonya.

"Dan kau Jung Yunie _Bear_... Akan ku hajar kau!" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho seolah hendak menelan hidup-hidup beruang menyebalkan itu sekali lahap.

Yunho yang awalnya dikelilingi oleh para _yeoja_ itu bergegas berjalan tergesa ke arah Jaejoong tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun karena para _yeoja_ yang menggilainya sedang terindimidasi oleh tatapan tajam Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Yunho.

"_Boo_ Jaejoongieku cemburu, _eoh_?" Yunho mengecup sekilas _Chery_ _lips_ Jaejoong, memperlihatkan senyuman mautnya yang mampu membuat fansnya pingsan seketika. Sayang sekali hal itu tidak mempan bagi Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada jatah untukmu selama satu bulan kedepan, Jung!" Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi dari ruang keras yang mendadak suram seperti kuburan.

"_Yah_ _Boo_! Kau ingin membunuhku, _eoh_?" Yunho bergegas mengejar Jaejoong, tanpa memedulikan para fansnya yang menangis darah karena melihat idola mereka mencium seorang _namja_! _Namja_! Di hadapan mereka. Dan sialnya _namja_ yang dicium Yunho adalah Jaejoong, iblis tercantik yang tidak ada tandingannya.

.

.

"Hei Yun…. Aku penasaran. Apakan bila berada di atas ranjang Joongie masih segalak itu?" tanya Yoochun.

Plak!

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Chun!" kim Junsu, kakak Jaejoong yang telah menjadi istri Park Yoochun sejak lima tahun yang lalu itu memukul kepala Yoochun menggunakan baki.

"_Baby_, kenapa memukulku?" protes Yoochun.

Junsu dan Jaejoong membuka sebuah rumah makan sederhana. Setiap pulang dari kuliah Jaejoong selalu membantu di sana. Nama rumah makan itu _Big_ _East_ _Café_. Jaejoong yang memang pada dasarnya hobi memasak sering kali turun tangan memasakkan makanan pesanan pelanggan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan lagi! Dan awasi Junchun!" perintah Junsu sebelum kembali ke dapur mengambil pesanan pelanggan.

Park Junchun adalah putra pasangan Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu yang berumur empat tahun.

"Ah…. Kemana anak itu?" Yoochun celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan putranya, "Yun, aku mencari Junie dulu _ne_…." Yoochun yang semula menemani Yunho ngobrol beranjak pergi mencari keberadaan sang anak.

Yunho tersenyum memandang sepasang mata setajam musang yang menyerupai miliknya, gemas melihat langkah lucu dari sepasang kaki pucat serupa kulit Jaejoong.

Hup!

Yunho segera memeluk sosok munggil berusia dua setengah tahun itu, "Unno dari mana?" Yunho mengusap kening bocah menggemaskan itu dengan tisu karena basah oleh keringat."

"Un _Yung_ (Jun _Hyung_)."

"Unno habis main dengan Junie _hyung_?" tanya Yunho.

Bocah tampan itu hanya menggangguk pelan, "_Umma_…."

"_Umma_ sedang membuatkan makan siang untuk Unno. Tunggu sebentar, _ne_…."

Tak banyak yang tahu kalau ternyata Jung Yunho yang merupakan aktor dan model papan atas itu sudah menikah bahkan punya seorang putra. Yunho menikahi Jaejoong empat tahun yang lalu, dari pernikahan itu Yunho mendapatkan seorang putra dari Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan bernama Jung Hyunno itulah putra yang dilahirkan oleh Jaejoong.

Kenapa Yunho menikah muda?

Itu atas permintaan ayahnya, Jung Siwon. Yunho yang merupakan putra sulung pasangan Jung Siwon dan Kim Kibum, pengusaha nomor satu di Korea itu meminta Yunho menikahi Jaejoong sebelum mereka pergi menemani adik Yunho, Jung Changmin berobat ke Amerika karena penyakit langka yang dideritanya sejak lahir.

Dan kenapa orang tua Jaejoong mengijinkan anaknya menikah diusia muda?

Oh, Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul merupakan sahabat karib pasangan Jung _senior_ sehingga mereka tidak keberatan putra bungsu mereka dinikahi oleh Yunho. Toh Yunho sudah bekerja sebagai artis sebelum mewarisi perusahaan keluarganya, jadi hidup Jaejoong tidak akan sengsara.

"_Appa_…." Tanggan munggil Hyunno menggapai-gapai cangkir kopi yang berada di atas meja.

"_Aniyo_…. Tidak boleh _Chagy_…. _Appa_ bisa dibunuh _Umma_mu bila membiarkanmu minum kopi…." Yunho menggeser cangkir kopi di atas meja sedikit jauh agar tidak tergapai oleh Hyunno.

"Yunho _Oppa_?" seorang _yeoja_ berbadan munggil nan ramping berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

"Oh, _Ahra_ _sshi_…." Yunho kenal dengan _yeoja_ itu karena pernah beberapa kali melakukan syuting dan pemotretan dengannya, Go Ahra.

"Ahra saja, _Oppa_…. Anak siapa itu? Apa _Oppa_ sedang syuting produk anak-anak?" tanya Ahra. Mata _yeoja_ itu menatap lekat sosok menggemaskan yang berada di pangkuan Yunho.

"Ah…. Jung Hyunno, putraku." Yunho tersenyum.

"_MWO_?!"

"Hiks…. Hiks…. Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee….. hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." Hyunno yang kaget mendengar pekikkan Ahra segera beringsut menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh sang _Appa_, wajahnya basah oleh air mata, tubuh bocah tampan itu sedikit gemetar takut.

"Aigoo!" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, menimang Hyunno, mengusap punggung putra kecilnya, berusah menenangkan. "_Gwaechana_…. _Ahjuma_ tidak marah pada Hyunno…. _Uljima_ _ne_…."

"Hueeeeeeeeee…. _Umma_…. _Umma_…. Hiks…. Hiks…." Ratap Hyunno.

Tlek!

Dengan sedikit kasar sebuah botol susu mendarat di atas meja.

"Dasar _pabo_! Manjaga anak sendiri saja tidak pecus!" sosok cantik yang masih memakai apron berwarna _pink_ dengan motif beruang-beruang kecil itu mengambil Hyunno dari gendongan Yunho.

"_Umma_…." Hyunno yang ketekutan segera memeluk leher sang _Umma_ erat.

"Unno ngantuk _ne_? _Kajja_ kita tidur…." Jaejoong menyambar botol susu yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Hyunno.

"Ung…." Bocah tampan itu segera menghisap rakus susu yang diberikan _umma_nya.

"Junie _hyung_ sudah tidur…." Jaejoong mengusap kepala Hyunno lembut, "Unno lelah bermain _ne_…. _uri_ _little_ _bear_ ngantuk _eoh_? _Umma_ akan menemani Unno tidur siang…." Jaejoong melangkah pergi menuju ruangan khusus yang memang disediakan untuk tempat tidur siang para jagoan kecil, maklum saja pemilik _Big_ _East_ _Café_ kan para ibu jadi mereka harus menyediakan ruang istirahat untuk anak-anak mereka.

"Jadi…. Anak kecil tadi memang anak _Oppa_?" Ahra menatap Yunho dengan wajah pucatnya.

"_Ne_…." Yunho tersenyum, "Tampan, bukan?" _well_, Yunho pantas berbangga diri karena putranya sangat tampan.

"_Op_…. _Opp_… _Pa_…. _Oppa_ sudah menikah?"

"_Ne_…."

Wajah Ahra semakin pucat. Sebenarnya bukan rahasia lagi kalau Ahra merupakan salah satu fans Yunho. Ahra akan menerima sebuah pekerjaan begitu saja tanpa membaca surat kontraknya terlebih dahulu asal dalam pekerjaan itu dirinya bekerja sama dengan Yunho.

_Syock_.

_Yeah_. Ahra mungkin mulai menyukai Yunho dalam arti sebenarnya, mengabaikan batasan antara fans dan idola. Ahra menyukai Yunho dalam konteks perasaan seorang _yeoja_ pada seorang _namja_.

"Dan _yeoja_ tadi…."

"Kim Jaejoong? _Ne_, dia adalah istriku. _Namja_ yang melahirkan Hyunno." Senyum masih belum pudar dari bibir seksi Yunho.

"_Mwo_? _Namja_?" pekik Ahra histeris.

"_Ne_. _Namja_. Wae?"

"_Oppa_ sadarlah!"

"Eh? Aku, kan tidak pingsan…." Yunho menautkan alisnya binggung.

"Kau menikahi seorang _namja_? Punya anak darinya juga?"

"Apa salahnya dengan itu?"

"_Namja_ _Oppa_! Istrimu itu _namja_! Itu masalahnya…."

"Lalu kenapa bila istriku _namja_? Apa ada larangan soal itu?" tanya Yunho yang mulai kesal dengan ocehan Ahra.

"_Oppa_…." Ahra menatap nanar Yunho, "Ceraikan dia!"

"_Mwo_?!" mata musang Yunho membulat.

"Ceraikan dia dan menikah saja denganku!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau tidak pantas menikah dengan _namja_ jadi-jadian seperti itu! _Oppa_…. Bagaimana dengan kariermu? _Aigoo_! Kau harus menceraikannya _Oppa_!"

Byyyyuuuuuurrrrrrrrr…..

"Pergi dan jangan lagi mengganggu suami orang _yeoja_ tak tahu malu!" ketus Jaejoong usai menyiram Ahra dengan air bekas mencuci piring.

"_Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Ahra, tubuhnya basah kuyup sekarang.

"Woah, istriku keren sekali…." Yunho bertepuk tangan.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam. "Lebih baik kau bekerja sebagai pengantar Koran daripada artis yang menyebalkan, Jung! Aku muak menghadapi fans-fansmu yang menyebalkan…."

"_Yah_ _Boo_…."

"Atau surat cerai melayang padamu…?" ancam Jaejoong.

Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan _Appa_ saja." jawabnya kalem.

"Bagus!" Jaejoong tersenyum sinis, "Ah…. Dan cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ku panggil wartawan agar _public_ tahu kalau Go Ahra tersiram air bekas mencuci piring karena menggoda suami orang!"

Melihat sosok iblis menguar dari dalam diri Jaejoong membuat Ahra lari pontang-panting, mengabaikan bila sepatu haknya yang sebelah kanan sudah terlepas begitu saja dari kakinya.

_Well_, memang Yunho kepala keluarganya, memang Yunho yang berada di atas Jaejoong ketika mereka mencari surga dunia, tapi tetap saja kelemahan Yunho yang takut berpisah dari Jaejoong akibat cintanya yang terlalu besar itu membuat Jaejoong sering bersikap otoriter pada Yunho.

Tapi toh semuanya baik-baik saja dan Jaejoong tidak melewati batasannya sebagai seorang istri. Itu cukup untuk Yunho….

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Thursday, April 25, 2013

8:54:31 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
